Darkshore
(7,830) (540) (450) Other (180) |capital=Auberdine (5,500) |affiliation=Alliance |level=10-20 |loc=Northwest of Ashenvale |pop= 9,000 |government= Elected council |ruler=Thundris Windweaver}} Darkshore is a long strip of coast on the northwestern part of Kalimdor. It its known for its characteristically shadowed woods and sandy beaches, littered with ancient ruins and mountainside caves. The night elves of Teldrassil claim the shore as part of their new kingdom, and sentinels patrol the road from the port of Auberdine towards Ashenvale to the south. This rocky area stretches along Kalimdor’s north coast. Rains, winds and rocky beaches make the place inhospitable. Old night elf ruins stand crumbling on the cliffs, and murlocs and naga lurk within. The night elf village of Auberdine serves as a friendly trading post. The region is not without dangers, however. Aggressive wildlife roams the grassy hills and stalks among the dark trees. The ruined cities of the night elves are infested with nagas, satyrs, grells and haunting ghosts, and cultists of the Dark Strand and Twilight's Hammer ambush unwary travelers from their hideouts beyond the road. Even the seas are unsafe, as bloodthirsty frenzies, gigantic threshadons, and hostile murlocs lurk beneath the waves. History thumb|Master's Glaive Darkshore was once one of the most prosperous regions of the Kaldorei empire, and great cities such as Ameth'Aran and Bashal'Aran were the pinnacle of civilization at that time. Much of the coastline was destroyed in the Sundering, and it was many years before the night elves began to rebuild in the area. After the Sundering, some night elves settled in the continent's northen reaches, on and near mount hyjal, including this port at the mountain's northern foot. The night elves left darkshore in the course of the Third War, moving to the safety of Mount Hyjal and the Moonglade. A small number of night elves have returned to the cold and desolate beach to revive the port. They dwell in the village of Auberdine and currently use it as a ferry outpost. The remainder of the seaside is left in ruins. Darkshore covers northwestern Kalimdor the tainted land of Felwood rises to Hyal to the southeast. The rocky cliffs, sandy soil, and ever-present sea mist ensure that little worth noting grows in Darkshore. Kelp, seaweed, and rocks litter the beaches, and a few sparse trees dot the landscape away from the beach. Once a thriving night elf settlement, it is little more than a desolate beach dotted with ruined buildings. The weather is cold and stormy much of the time, with a wicked wind stirring up the waves. Rain and fog are prevalent for a good part of the year, allowing only the most talented sailors to navigate the dangerous waters. Shipwrecks of the less talented litter the shallower waters and beach. The night elves currently living in Darkshore have focused their attention on rebuilding Auberdine. Most of the town is made up of new buildings, as the night elves cleared away the ruins they could not restore. Many ruins remain outside Auberdine, and harsh winds and salt water continue to corrode the once sturdy buildings. These worn pillars and crumbling structures are not totally abandoned - stories about that murlocs and naga are slowly taking the ruins for their own. The night elves have a limited presence in Darkshore. They spend much of their time keeping the area directly around the port town of Auberdine safe. The night elves subsist mainly what they can catch in the ocean and what they can get through trade. When not fighting one another, naga and murlocs that lurk elsewhere in the ruins of Darkshore attack any travelers who look like easy pickings. Furbolgs inhabit a series of caves beneath the port. Uncultured but friendly to night elves in the past, their time in the ruins has turned many of them feral. Getting there ; Alliance:The dock in Auberdine connects to Darnassus, Menethil Harbor in the Wetlands, and Azuremyst Isle. From one of these ports, simply get on the correct boat (talk to the NPC at the dock to learn which it is) to get to Darkshore. ; Horde:From Zoram'gar Outpost in Ashenvale, head north-east to the main road. Follow the road north into Darkshore. Geography Darkshore consists of a long strip of coastline in northwestern Kalimdor. It is sheltered to the east by mountains, which protect the wildlife in Darkshore from the taint of the Felwood. Between the mountains and the beach lies a forest consisting mainly of evergreens. To the south, the forest thickens and the mountains recede, leading into the deep wilderness of Ashenvale. Darkshore contains no dungeons of any type, and no battlegrounds. The night elf village Auberdine is the region's only travel hub, and Alliance aligned. Maps and subregions thumb|left|300px|Map of Darkshore *Topographic map of Darkshore Travel hubs thumb|Auberdine Auberdine is the only travel hub in the zone, and is Alliance aligned. It provides flight paths to many areas in northern Kalimdor, and has boat access to the Eastern Kingdoms, as well as to Darnassus and Azuremyst Isle. With the coming of the Burning Crusade expansion, Darkshore has become the largest boat hub in WoW, as its total ship route count rose to 3 going to Teldrassil, Wetlands, and Azuremyst Isle. Flight paths from Auberdine * Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil * Theramore, Dustwallow Marsh * Astranaar, Ashenvale * Stonetalon Peak, Stonetalon Mountains * Nijel's Point, Desolace * Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas * Talonbranch Glade, Felwood * Shrine of Remulos, Moonglade * Talrendis Point, Azshara By boat from Auberdine * Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands * Valaar's Berth, Azuremyst Isle Adjacent regions Notable characters thumb|The Grove of the Ancients Darkshore is home to several night elves of note. In the village of Auberdine, Terenthis sends promising young night elves to investigate the corruption of the local furbolgs. He is assisted in his efforts by Thundris Windweaver, who also seeks to uncover the secrets of the Highborne haunting the region's ruins. And in the Grove of the Ancients, the great Onu ponders the presence of the Twilight's Hammer cult at the Master's Glaive. Quests Quests in Darkshore range from level 10-31, though most fall between 10 and 20. Quests of note in this zone include locating and assisting a dwarven prospector; investigating various taints in the local wildlife; and aiding in eliminating the menace of the Tower of Althalaxx. Resources thumb|Remtravel's Excavation * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth ** Silk Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed * Leather, which can be attained through skinning beasts of course. ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild creatures thumb|The Ruins of Mathystra *Bears *Crabs *Cats *Frenzies *Furbolgs *Ghosts *Golems *Grells *Moonkin *Moonstalkers *Murlocs *Naga *Satyr *Sharks *Tallstriders *Threshadons *Troggs Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Darkshore Category:Night Elf territories Category:Waters Category:Forests